1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic spring, consisting of a spring tongue attached to a spring support by means of a web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic springs can be used for many purposes, and they are employed for instance in tablet dispensers as a return spring for the tablet ejector. These plastic springs are mostly injection-molded in one single operation together with the spring support, and up to now have consisted of a bow-shaped web ending as a spring tongue at its free end. For safety reasons a material must be chosen for the production of the plastic spring and the spring support, which in case of rupture does not involve a risk of injury by sharp edges, pointed parts or the like, so that the material properties of the used plastic material cannot be adjusted to the required spring properties. Therefore, the known plastic springs are often too weak and cannot satisfy the requirements as regards the spring deflection and the spring force.